The Sky's the Limit
by Chocolate Fax Machine
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada had always wanted to lead a peaceful life, but when he meets a man who bares striking resemblances to himself everything changes. His life was definitely going to be anything but peaceful. G27, 8059 and more.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day; the sun rose from the east, as always, and colored the horizon with varying shades of orange. The sky turned from a dark royal purple to a bright sky blue as dawn approached, and the birds sang their morning melody. Even the flowers that were once dead in the night sprang to life as nature woke to a new day.

Everything was as it should be.

It was the same for a certain messy and spiky-haired brunette, when his alarm clock decided that now was the time to wake him from his slumber. As the red digits flashed '06:30', it started beeping as if there was no tomorrow (it also effectively scared the boy awake). With a jolt, the said boy jerked up in a sitting position, soon regretting the action because he received a wave of dizziness as a repercussion. Shaking the dizziness off, his sleepy eyes scanned his entropy-esque room, and with a resigned sigh, he slid off his bed. Then, with the speed of a snail, he did his daily morning routines.

The boy's name was Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short. He was a fifteen year old middle school student attending Namimori Middle School. He wasn't that tall; the teen stood at 161 centimeters and was, to be blunt, stick thin in body structure. He had a horrible streak of failing grades and tripping on his own feet, sometimes even on air; because of these factors, he was given the infamous nickname "Dame-Tsuna" or "No-Good Tsuna". No one liked to hang out with Dame-Tsuna, because they believed if they stayed near him for a bit _too_ long, his clumsiness would rub off on them.

There were a few exceptions to that theory, though in the form of a baseball idiot and a bomb addict, but that goes off a tangent.

Realizing that his morning routines took longer than expected, the clumsy teen rushed downstairs and passed the kitchen for a quick bite. He kissed his mother's cheek, albeit with a bit of embarrassment, and bolted out of the house.

No matter how early he woke up, he always risked arriving late at Namimori Middle-and ultimately getting bitten to death by a _certain _head prefect.

Half way through his daily sprint, a sudden chill went down his spine and he abruptly stopped. He looked around a couple of times, and concluded that the uneasy feeling was from the cold morning air-or his Hyper Intuition telling him that something was just not right. Shrugging it off, he increased his pace; a cloaked figure went unnoticed as his pleasant stroll turned into a mad dash when he heard the warning bell ring, not too far away.

"HHIIIIEEEEEE! I'm going to be late again and Hibari-san will bite me to death!" Tsuna screamed in fear as he zipped past the closing school gates, and up the flights of stairs, reaching his classroom. He only paused in his frenzied dash to switch his shoes. His thoughts consisted of vividly different scenarios of how the head prefect would 'bite him to death'; yet as he slammed the classroom door open, it was a relief to see that his homeroom teacher was not there yet. Hence, even if Tsuna was late, he technically wasn't late (and wouldn't get punished) because his teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Yo, Tsuna," A friendly voice greeted him as he took his seat, located near the window. He looked up from his school bag and was welcomed at the sight of one of his best friend's warm smiles and cheery disposition.

"Ah, Yamamoto," He returned the smile. Somehow, the small gesture made him feel at ease (all fleeting thoughts of dramatic scenes that included his deathbed and what he should have written on his nonexistent will disappeared). The two were soon joined by a third person, whose trademark included silver hair and a perfect scowl forever embedded on his features. The scowl only disappeared every time he saw his precious 'Juudaime', a nickname Tsuna earned with a reason he had yet to learn, was around.

"Good morning, Gokudera!" he said cheerfully.

Gokudera easily became flustered. "Good morning, Juudaime!" He greeted back, a smile gracing his features. Yamamoto smiled cheekily at the cussing bomber; that action only brought back the scowl on his face.

"What are you staring at, baseball idiot?" Emerald eyes narrowed, irritated, as the said baseball idiot continued to smile. It was one of those carefree _'ah–the-good-old-days'_ kind of smile, and it always seemed to either catch the bomber off guard, or just freak him out.

Luckily, Tsuna was saved from having to mediate on another argument when their homeroom teacher appeared at the doorway. Irie Shoichi looked more frazzled then usual, with his curly-esque red hair in disarray and his glasses askew on his face, not to mention his cheeks tinted pink and a total contrast to his pale complexion. It was possible that he bumped into a certain marshmallow loving co-teacher on his way to class, and things just seem to trail off from there.

As the teacher checked the attendance of his class, Tsuna daydreamed, hence the reason why he always took the seat next to the window. It kept his flighty thoughts occupied, when the teacher babbled on about meaningless lectures, with anything interesting.

Today, though, Tsuna did _not_ expect to see a man on top of a roof just a few houses away. It seemed that it was a windy day too, because of the way the man's black cloak billowed over his shoulders. From his seat at near the window, Tsuna could make out spiky blonde hair that easily became ruffled and tousled in the wind; it spiked in angles similar to his own, which shocked him a bit but not as shocking as realizing that **he was on a bloody roof, and he looked as if**_** he was about to jump!**_

Tsuna could see panic, hear panic, and feel panic rushing through his nerves. A replay of a memory, which included trying to persuade a suicidal classmate of his to not commit suicide, flashed in a moment in his head. It… it wasn't a pleasant experience. He sprung out of his seat, just as the man in question jumped off the said building; the brunette screeched, causing the whole class to look at him (not that standing up in the middle of a lecture was already eye-catching).

"What's wrong Sawada?" Irie Shoichi asked, concerned due to the screech, but a tad annoyed at him disrupting his class…again.

Tsuna turned to his teacher, wild eyed and speechless, using frantic hand gestures that made little sense before outright saying. "A man jumped off a building!"

That seemed to have caught everyone's attention, as all the students rushed to the window. Curious and distressed whispers could be heard as Tsuna's two best friends walked up beside him, peering out to spot the suicidal man. Tsuna too was looking hard, but found that there were no bloody bodies seen, nor was there an ambulance (if a neighboring person had seen the scene). Namimori was a small town; anyone would know anyone in this quaint little town.

So it was odd when Tsuna didn't recognize the man, who (he presumed) jumped off to his death.

With little to no sign of any attempted suicide, an irritated sigh escaped the redheaded teacher at yet another Dame-Tsuna moment. It wasn't uncommon for the student's mind to wander, and did these things on occasions… but it that wasn't anything remotely serious as faking a suicide. Did he have issues? The thought freaked Shoichi out, and so he decided that little chat with the boy wouldn't hurt.

"Sawada-san, I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to pull, but that wasn't amusing," the red-haired teacher sighed as he fixed his glasses once more and with difficulty, ushered the class back to their seats. Whispers were still flying across the whole classroom, but Tsuna hadn't bothered to listen. He was still staring intently out the window, his eyes locking on to a familiar cloak as it once again disappeared from his line of sight.

He then realized that the suicidal man's eyes were a surprisingly beautiful shade of azure blue.

* * *

A/N: **edit:** Thank you very much to gracefulsunshine for beta reading this. It looks a lot neater than my previous chapter. She'll be beta reading the rest of my chapters. C: The main point of the prologue is the same though, no worries.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally lunch break, and Tsuna was grateful for the small escape. The 'fake suicide incident' was dropped and anyone barely brought it up in class as they scattered to different places to eat their lunch. The trio went to their usual haunt, located at the roof of the school, to enjoy their food.

At least, that's what Tsuna wanted to do. His mind still wandered back to what had happened just hours ago. He knew what he saw was anything _but_ a hallucination, but the piercing gaze he had received from those pair of azure orbs felt too real to be just hallucinations (and therefore imaginary…)

Why would he even _imagine_ a suicide in the first place?

"Tsuna, you've been awfully quiet; is something bothering you?" Yamamoto asked, jarring Tsuna from his trail of thoughts. He looked up, only to see his friends' concerned faces. Tsuna managed a small smile, which eased their expressions, but they were still worried.

"A-ah…it's nothing. It's just that..." Tsuna trailed off. What was he going to say? Words along the lines of him seeing some random stranger jump to his doom, only later to see he was barely hurt (and didn't acknowledge the fact that he freaked a certain boy to the next world) found its way to the boy's mind but would it be wise to voice it out? Then again, it showed how Tsuna's life was one big mess of insanity.

_I'm not crazy, though!_

He was so sure of that fact.

While Tsuna had his own mental battle, Gokudera and Yamamoto gave each other a look; one determined and confident, the other with a big scowl but both agreed on one thing alone.

"About that suicide incident sometime ago…" Yamamoto started, and Tsuna involuntarily winced as he mentally prepared himself for Yamamoto to finish his sentence. "We also saw it."

Now _that_ was a quite the shock (if Tsuna's impossibly wide eyes and the gaping jaw didn't prove it).

_I'm not insane!_ The thought was very comforting, to say the least. Tsuna breathed a nearly inaudible sigh of relief, and felt his shoulders relax. "R-really? You saw him too?"

Gokudera enthusiastically nodded. "It was some guy with a black cloak right? It happened so fast, so I wasn't sure if I was imagining it…but then the baseball idiot asked if I saw the same thing; then I knew that he wasn't a hallucination."

Yamamoto just offered a cheery smile.

Tsuna nodded back at two, and looked at the bento he packed. The food inside looked appealing now than it was moments before, since he knew that his friends believed him and saw the same image.

…but he probably knew that they would only discern the man as _'the guy with the black cloak'_ and not _'the guy with the black cloak who also had these amazing blue eyes'_…

_Whoa, wait a second._

Did he just say 'amazing'? No of course not. He did not just think some stranger's _eyes_ were alluring...

And did he just say alluring? Didn't he mean amazing?

Once again, his appetite unfortunately decided to take an impromptu leave.

"I kinda wonder what he was doing on the roof…though if you ask me, he took a leap of faith." Yamamoto joked, trying to lighten the mood. It only succeeded in pissing Gokudera off. Tsuna, on the other hand, was too distracted with his horrible flow of thoughts to really take notice of Yamamoto's actions.

Soon, the warning bell rang, signaling that everyone should head back to their classrooms or risk being bitten to death by one bloodthirsty prefect. Packing up, the trio headed back, all lost in their own thoughts, or what little thoughts they had at the time. It was mostly about baseball, blowing people up (and one who particularly questioned his state of mind... a better term would be his state of sexuality). It wasn't a very open fact that he was probably as straight as a bending pole, but then…he _did_ have that one crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, the role model girl of Namimori Chuu, some time during when hormones were off the charts…

Before he knew it, school was over-which entailed freedom (Oh, glorious freedom!). Freedom meant going home, and going home was a very good thing right now. Tsuna swung his bag over his shoulder. After making sure that all his materials were in their appropriate spot, he turned to his companions (who were just as ready and eager to go home).

The walk would usually last a few minutes before they had to split at a certain intersection, where Yamamoto would usually head right to his house. He lived with his dad, who ran a sushi restaurant called TakeSushi. Sometimes, the trio would eat there on special occasions (i.e. a birthday party/celebration of victory for one of Namimori's baseball tournaments).

Of course, it's common knowledge that Yamamoto was the star player of Namimori's Baseball Varsity. Just saying.

Moving along, Gokudera and Tsuna would walk together for a few more minutes before they too parted. Tsuna wasn't quite sure where the bomb addict actually lived (he just knew it was fairly close to where his house was but not that near to actually find from one of the windows).

He could have asked a long time ago, but the thought never came to him until the last minute-it was usually when said bomber was out of earshot... like now.

But never mind that.

He was home, and as they say, home is where the heart is. His heart belonged to his nice, warm, and cozy bed in his nice (and not-so-tidy) room. His mom's cooking was always delicious, to say the least, and he guessed tonight he was going to have tempura among other types of food. It was a good dish...but what was the exact occasion?

Closing the house door, he finally took notice of a very dirty pair of boots (they were carelessly removed), along with a neat pair of polished black dress shoes (which weren't that far from the boots). Then, boisterous laughter echoed throughout the hallway; the sound soon reached him. He knew that laugh anywhere and instantly paled.

His dad was home.

His dad was home and _he brought a guest._

Based on experience, Tsuna's instincts told him that whenever his dad was home, _and_ when a complete stranger was also brought to the house, only one thing was very certain.

His impending doom was near.

He wasn't exaggerating. His father had always brought along the weirdest of people back to their place to crash for what would seem like an overnight stay to almost a whole year. The last person who came along with his dad barely came up to his knees! He held a green gun (that he secretly hoped was a toy water gun and not an actual, real gun) and would point it threateningly at Tsuna from time to time for his own sadistic amusement. He would always wear a black suit along with a fedora hat that housed a green lizard, _correction_-chameleon-that would _shape shift_.

_**Shape shift.**_

Don't forget the fact that the said guest was a mere child, probably between the ages of four to ten.

Worst two years of his life.

Tsuna had half a mind to run up to his room, lock his door and never come out till the next morning. He'd wake up early (…if he could, that is) and sneak out before his father or mother caught him. His debate with himself was short lived when a familiar sight, one afro-haired, cow-suit-wearing cousin of his barreled into him and shouted his name.

"Hey! Tsuna's home!" Lambo cheerfully announced, blowing what little cover Tsuna had at that time. He inwardly cursed his annoying and not to mention boisterously _loud_ little cousin. If he wasn't a five year old, he would have probably pushed the idiot child off of him and then make a mad dash for the stairs. Even if he did though, the child had a vice grip on him; he wouldn't let people go until he felt like doing so… or until they bribed him with candy.

Sadly, Tsuna just happened to be out of candy and settled for pulling him off by the tail that came with the cow suit. What was with the farm animal get-up? He wasn't too sure if he wanted to find the answer to that question.

"Ah-welcome home, my son!" A rich and hearty voice soon followed after, and Tsuna abandoned all efforts to get his damn cousin off and instead opted to stare at his father in terror. He sounded happy, and 'happy-mode' meant that the guest he brought along was definitely on the sanity levels of hysterically crazy to absolutely insane.

_Faint, Tsuna, faint and wake up the next day with no recollection of how you got to your bed and just shrug it all off._

That's what he wanted to happen, but alas, it was not meant to be. Iemitsu Sawada hoisted his son up and pushed him to the living room along with his cousin in tow. "I want you to meet someone. He's a good friend of your grandfather, and we go way back with our jobs."

_Lovely_, Tsuna thought, a frown slightly creasing his forehead. _What will it be this time? Is he a hypnotist with a strange perverseness for lolicons? Worse, what if he liked shotacons?_ (Not saying he was one, but many people had commented that he could pass for a shotacon)…_Tsuna, you're scaring yourself again._

He was instead greeted by a sight he was oh-so-familiar with since this morning. The man who had not only let Tsuna humiliate himself in front of his class (not that he didn't do that on a regularly basis), but also nagged at his mind with the question of _'who is he?'_.

_Don't forget the fact that I just inwardly called him alluring…no, I said amazing, not alluring_.

That wasn't the point!

His mouth went dry as honey brown orbs met electric sky-blue eyes; he was very certain that they had registered a certain familiarity between each other before his father decided to break the growing awkward silence.

"Tsuna, this is my good old friend, Giotto Vongola. Gio, this is my proud son, Tsunayoshi," Iemitsu announced and roughly patted Tsuna on the back. He almost lost his balance at the force in which Iemitsu had put on him, but remained where he was and opted to just _gawk_ at the man in front of him.

A minute passed, or what felt like a minute before a small smile graced the stranger's face. The smile was a happy killer; now that Tsuna had a better look of the person, he realized he was slightly tan. From _what_ exactly, he wasn't so sure. Japan wasn't one of the sunniest places in the world-perhaps he was a foreigner? The blonde hair was a dead giveaway and not to mention the_ eyes_.

They just bored through to one's soul…or something. Did all foreigners have that kind of effect on people?

Or was it just him?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi," His voice was velvety and he noticed that the man had a slight accent to his words. Other than that, his Japanese seemed fluent enough-in a way, the accent was actually quite endearing. Tsuna couldn't even stutter out a reply, so he just proceeded to nod and swallow a huge lump that formed in his throat.

"Gio will be staying with us for a while. You see, he has family business he needs to attend to," So…he was right about the-guest-lodging-at-his-house part. "He'll be enrolling at your school for the time being, so I'm putting put you in charge of taking care of him."

_Oh, okay, that's nice-_

Wait.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE? He'll be doing what now?" Tsuna asked panicked and looked from his father to Giotto then back again. Iemitsu just gave Tsuna a grin that explicitly revealed his pearly white teeth (he wished he could have been spared from that…disgusting…image).

"You heard me." Iemitsu didn't say anything else, and when Tsuna looked at the new guest, he saw amusement flicker in his cerulean eyes.

"Thank you for having me."

_There he goes again with that smooth and silky accented voice of his-_

That was when Tsuna _really_ decided to faint.

* * *

**Edited on November 30, 2010 at 9PM. C:**

A/N: Whoot. Young!Giotto is hot not that Giotto wasn't hot to begin with. Anyways this probably has more holes than a piece of cheddar cheese but I'll work on those slowly so they will make sense later on. For now, enjoy Tsuna's torture. I can also safely say there will be more G27 moments now. I'll also be developing 8059 more and 1896 will have to wait. I might make it 189669 with Protective Older Brother 69 but we'll see. C:


	3. Chapter 3

The pain Tsuna felt at the back of his skull was tolerable, but it still ached. As he slowly rose from the comfortable bed, he looked around, only to find that he was in his ever-so-messy room. It was dark outside, so he assumed it was nighttime, but how far off into the night was it?

He couldn't have passed out that long…right?

Why did he pass out, anyways?

… _Oh, right._

A frustrated groan escaped the brunet as all recollections of the day's previous events came, like a gigantic flood, back into his mind. The maybe-not-so-but-most-likely-a-suicide-attempt, his father unexpectedly coming home and bringing a guest…

The said guest who was completely insane, based on his (not that reliable) inferences, but still completely _gorgeous_.

And who was now living under the same roof.

"Ah, you're awake." If silk could be personified, it would probably sound like that. Smooth, and enveloping, yet at the same time, inviting one to drift off to somewhere peaceful and distant.

Did he just _poetically_ compare a man's _voice_ to an object?

_Ack! How did my mind get screwed to this point?_

Apparently, he just did.

Turning his head to the source of the sound, Tsuna (yet again) stared into the other's smoldering, cerulean eyes. This time, however, it seemed that the azure shade was simultaneously filled with amusement, and general concern for the teen. It surprised him, needless to say. Did he bang his head on the floor _that_ hard?

Due to the fog of sleep still clouding his mind, the only coherent sentence that came out of Tsuna's mouth was a soft _"Eh?"_

The sound was enough for the shadowy figure to come out of his relaxed, inclined position by the door, and approach the groggy teen. "You fainted three hours ago."

_Three hours ago? Did I just miss-_

"I'm sorry to say this, but…well, your cousin-yeah, the one in the ridiculous cow suit-ate all the good food."

What? How _could_ he? And he was really looking forward to tasting the subtle hints of warmth and joy his mother's home cooking had included. Mulling over his thoughts-which were more like complaints or childish whines-Tsuna wasn't aware of how Giotto's eyes were scrutinizing him from the tops of his unruly hair to torso (his legs were being covered by the blanket).

No, Giotto was not raping the boy with his eyes, though the thought was inviting. He was silently assessing him, figuring out if the boy was capable of-

"Ah, Tsu-kun, you're awake." The ever-loving voice of Nana Sawada snapped Giotto out of his train of thought. The blond turned to the mother as she talked to Tsuna in her motherly way.

He noticed that both mother and son had similar facial features-namely their chocolate-brown hair and those doe like eyes. Their eyes held certain innocence in them. Anyone who saw them would feel the need to protect them-or was that just him? No of course not. Iemitsu would feel that way too. Having such a coveted position, always being in motion and constant danger…he was surprised his family didn't have a _clue_ of his job.

That is, his real job, not some traffic officer in various sorts of exotic places. No one needed to mediate _traffic jams_ on the North Pole, for god's sake.

Whoops, his mind wandered.

_Earth to Giotto, earth to Giotto now…_the blond mockingly thought to himself.

Turning back to the pair, Giotto was mildly surprised to find Tsuna standing and stretching, trying to shake the effects of sleep off his body. The brunet then absentmindedly placed his hand on his stomach, indicating on his stomach's emptiness.

Before Giotto could consciously stop himself, the blond faced Tsuna and started voicing his question. "Are you hungry?"

Tsuna turned around, cheeks flustered and with a sheepish expression on his face, as he realized that he had forgotten the foreigner's presence. "Y-yeah. Kaa-san said there were some leftovers. She went to go and heat them up."

_Ah? She left already? She must have slipped out of the room while I spazzed out with my thoughts._

"Right." An awkward silence settled in the room before Giotto finally remembered why he had visited in the first place. "Oh, I'll be attending your school tomorrow. The papers were processed faster than I expected. I hope that it's not much of a problem for you."

Tsuna froze. Did he just say tomorrow? That's so…so soon-he hadn't even _finished_ adjusting to the fact that he was going to _live_ with this person (for god knows how long), and now he had to deal with him at _school_.

**_SCHOOL._**

Not that it was a bad thing. Really-though Giotto seemed like a nice person altogether, but first impressions were always the strongest and seeing a person jump off a building gave one the feeling of _that-person's-definitely-insane-run-away_.

"N-no! It's no problem at all… um…" Christ, he didn't even know what to call him.

Vongola-san?

Giotto-san?

Suicidal-Man-san?

_No, no that was just a bit_too_rude._

Giotto's lips curved into a small smile as he easily solved the short teen's dilemma. "Giotto will do, Tsunayoshi."

Blinking back the shock (_Could this man read minds?_ He hoped not) that Giotto had figured out his problem, the brunet nodded his head. "A-and you can call me Tsuna, G-Giotto-san." Damn, it was hard to say his name. The vowels were especially taxing on him, as his tongue wasn't used to how the two vowels coincided with one another.

Nonetheless, where did he come from? France? Italy?

"You'll get used to it, Tsuna."

He was already getting comfy with his name! Tsuna wasn't so sure what to make of that, really.

"A friend of mine had a hard time with the pronunciations too, and started to call me a whole different name when he gave up." Giotto was definitely amused. The way the boy stuttered his name, and how it sounded compared its original, _correct_, pronunciation, was definitely cute.

Tsuna nodded again, unsure of what to say. He had a friend, _here_ in Japan? Why couldn't he have stayed with _him_ instead of here? _Why_ was he here in the first place? His father's guests always had hidden agendas and personalities. The chibi that visited-not too long ago-had openly proclaimed that he was part of the **_mafia_**.

And that his job revolved around observing a no-good person and helping that person become a full-fledged Mafioso.

_Hn._ That sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't fathom as to why it did.

And it isn't that he _believed_ the baby was capable of being in the mafia. T-that was just _absurd_.

Plus, his dad wasn't involved in all that chaos, right? He was just a normal traffic officer, though the places he went to stretch beyond the realms of normality. Still, Iemitsu was a normal _traffic officer_**.**

"Tsu-kun! Dinner's ready!" That was the cue for both males to depart the Tsuna's WWIII aftermath-esque room. With quick nods and exchanged glances, Tsuna headed for the kitchen, while Giotto went for the room across the hall (that'd be his bedroom while he was under the Sawada Household's care).

Surveying the room with a critical glance, Giotto observed that it was small, but had a comfortable, homey feeling to it. There was a bed at the far-right corner, and a closet leaning on the left wall. A mahogany desk was present as well, pushed to the wall beside the bed; many spacious drawers were there (a convenient place to put his belongings). He was also going to have to share the bathroom downstairs, but that was fine.

In the middle of said room, a normal-sized suitcase-that was shaped more like a briefcase-sat upright on the carpeted floor. He approached the luggage and started punching in complicated sets of numbers on the lock pad. With a satisfying 'click' sound, the suitcase's lid popped open, revealing neatly pressed pin-striped suits, as well as the normal black suits, casual clothes that accompanied various shirts and denim pants. His shoes were safely deposited in the rack downstairs-to be exact, they were a pair of dress shoes and some everyday sneakers.

Under all these clothes, there was a pair of gloves idly resting at the bottom. They weren't ordinary, with its metal inscriptions and embellishments and an insignia with the Roman numeral _'I'_ decorating the middle portion of the gloves.

They weren't the type of gloves that could be used to keep one's hands from freezing or contracting frostbite, for that matter.

Rummaging deeper into his pile of clothes and necessities, he stumbled upon an ordinary handgun, which suspiciously looked like a Glock 22.

W-wait a minute.

What was a freaking firearm doing in a _seventeen-year-old's suitcase?_

A sigh escaped Giotto's lips as the blond held the pistol in his hand and stared at it. He was sure he didn't carry any type of firearms on his person (he was somewhat surprised that it passed security, but Giannini did design his suitcase for such purposes), excluding his main weapon.

That didn't count though, so one of his subordinates must have had placed it in his suitcase while he wasn't looking. Mentally going through a list of subordinates, Giotto finally came to his conclusion-the only person who could have done that would be his best friend.

_Oh, G. You're always the worrywart of the family._

Deducing that perhaps the gun would come in handy-if he couldn't reach his gloves in time-the blond kept the gun hidden in a hidden cavity (somewhere in the bedroom), so that it was still accessible to him, and finished unpacking the rest of his clothes.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, perhaps action-packed and eventful… if Lady Luck decided to turn her back on him. He needed all the rest he could get. Plus, he _did_ want to make a good first impression on his peers by being prompt, neatly dressed, and just about ready for anything.

And of course, his peers were to get the vibe that he was an elitist snob, but no one needed to know that.

Being part of the mafia has taught him to expect the unexpected at all times and knowing _those_ people, the unexpected is expected.

Down below him, Tsuna was just innocently wolfing down his dinner, debating on whether he should give an effort to start the Biology project (that he was going to get an 'F', anyways) and if he should actually make an attempt to organize his room. He was also excited for Yamamoto's upcoming baseball tournament.

Right now, life-at least for one Tsunayoshi Sawada-was normal.

But… what would anyone give to have Tsuna's peaceful and normal life? Worrying over the irrelevant things, and not having to care about the current status of one's life.

It's when reality rears its ugly head at one's direction when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 3. Thanks again to gracefulsunshine for the beta~ Sorry for the wait guys. Hm, basically all I can really say as to explain the last few sentences is... The action starts after this. Yay? Maybe. Finally? Oh yes.

I've been mulling over the pairings lately and I'm still sticking to G27, 8059 and 189669. Maybe some ALL27 (cause everyone loves that) 182769 (Tuna Sandwich 8D) and maybe some GC and 2700 (why yes Tsuna tops) on the side. That's all~


End file.
